powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnosis
The ability to make suggestions to the subconscious of others. Variation of Mind Control and Mental Inducement. Also Called *Hypnotizing *Mesmerizing/Mesmerization *Neuro-Linguistic Programming Capabilities The user is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. Applications *Command Inducement *Memory Erasure *Sedative Inducement *Sleep Inducement Variations *Hypnotic Breasts *Hypnotic Food *Hypnotic Fragrance *Hypnotic Music *Hypnotic Pathogen *Hypnotic Pollen *Hypnotic Vision *Hypnotic Voice Associations *Illusion Manipulation *Mental Inducement *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Persuasion *Psychological Intuition *Sensory Scrying Limitations *Users of Psychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant. *People with strong will-power can negate this power unless they are weakened or want to be hypnotized. *The mindless (zombies, machines, puppets, etc.) can't be hypnotized. *Idiots can't be hypnotized (one of the laws of hypnosis in real world and most fantasy worlds). *Requires concentration. *May require visual contact. *A medium might be required to perform the hypnosis. *Some users might accidentally hypnotize themselves. *Users of Control Immunity are immune. Known Users Known Objects *Millennium Rod (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Mesmertron (Fallout 3) *OSO VR System (Only Sense Online) *Hypno goggles (Pound Puppies) *Jafar's Staff (Aladdin) Gallery BillTryingToGlamourSookie.jpg|Bill (True Blood) tries to glamor Sookie. File:Haruto_Doujutsu.PNG|Haruto (Code: Breaker) can whistle in specific sound frequencies or use eye contact to hypnotize his opponents. Black_Mamba_007.jpg|Black Mamba (Marvel Comics) Simone.jpg|Simone (Smallville) can hypnotize people using her magic gem. Hotel-transylvania-2012-movie-image.jpg|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) using hypnosis on Jonathan. Mirage attacks.jpg|Mirage the strongest Hypno-user. JangoHypno.jpg|Jango The Hypnotist (One Piece) using his chakram to hypnotize. Hypno.png|Hypno (Pokemon) is called the 'Hypnosis Pokemon'. Sigilyph_Hypnosis.png|Sigilyph (Pokémon) using "Hypnosis". Patrick Jane.jpg|Patrick Jane (The Mentalist), from time to time, uses hypnosis to help solve cases. The master hypnosis prophecy girl.gif|The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) hypnotically paralyzes Buffy. Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) uses her powers into hypnotizing criminals into revealing their loot and she keeps making more money. Theguru.png|The Guru uses hypnosis to control guards by mounting himself on their backs. vlcsnap-2014-07-03-21h53m29s41.png|Nio Hashiri (Akuma no Riddle) using her tattoos to hypnotize her opponents. Donut.gif|Joanna (Eastwick) using her power. Odormancy illusion.jpg|Perplexulo (Spacebear) using Odormancy to hypnotize Spacebear into thinking he was back in the woods. Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h19m45s189.png|Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) was temporarily able to hypnotize the kids in the episode "Look Into My Eds" using the Hypnotizing Wheel. Hypnotist_H.png|Hypnotist (Valkyrie Crusade) hypnotizes people with a twirl of her finger, but often ends up hypnotizing herself. Lord Mordred Hood.jpg|Lord Mordred Hood (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) The Master Doctor Who.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) is an expert Hypnotist Kraken_Atlantis.png|Kraken (Disney's Atlantis) Kaa's_hypnotic_eyes.jpg|Kaa (Disney's Jungle Book) has the power to hypnotize his prey and lull them to sleep. Simon Says Miraculous Ladybug.png|Simon Says (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to control others by imprinting commands on his cards and them striking others with them. Princess Fragance Miraculous Ladybug.png|Princess Fragrance (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to use her perfume to varying effects, ranging from mind-control to altering the scent of a person. Hypnotist Ruby.png|Ruby (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) is a professional assassin with the ability to hypnotize those who play with her. Acting like a sweet and innocent girl to gain their trust, Ruby will then finish off her brainwashed victims. Snow imprisoned.JPG|While holding her prisoner, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) casted strong hypnosis on her step-daughter Snow giving her the order to erase Babbo’s memories. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers